


Who's Gonna Tell Him?

by Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: AI Child, Accidental technology children, Adopted technology children, Alayo - if you squint really hard, And EOS is his child, Brothers, Family, Gen, Gordon and John don't see eye to eye, Jobannon - mentioned, John is basically a dad, Siblings, The Long Reach part 2, Tracy Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/Seathesilverlining
Summary: “If you tell Dad what EOS did, I’ll drown you fish boy.”“I’d like to see you try space case.”
Relationships: Captain Ridley O'Bannon/John Tracy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Who's Gonna Tell Him?

They all watched as Jeff left the room with Virgil and as soon as the door slid shut behind them Gordon opened his mouth.

“So,” He retook his seat. “Who’s gonna tell him?”

Four pairs of confused eyes were immediately on him.

“Tell who what Squid?”

“Dad.” Gordon answered, like the rest was obvious.

Alan shook his head. “Still not following Gordo.”

Gordon rolled his eyes.

“Who’s gonna tell Dad he missed his first Grandchild?”

They were all staring at him again. Stunned into further confusion.

Gordon let out a frustrated noise and pointed to the monitor beside John’s head.

EOS, who had been silent since Jeff had boarded the ship remained so, but the single white light beneath her camera flashed red.

John’s eyes might as well have joined it.

“If you tell Dad what EOS did, I’ll drown you fish boy.”

“I’d like to see you try space case.”

The ring of lights on EOS’s camera increased to half, still lit up red, and she moved closer to John.

“Gordon stop it. No one here is a threat to EOS so stop making it sound like it.” Scott jumped in.

“I’m not! I’m just wanting to know who is going to tell Dad that John has a murderous AI child who once tried to murder him and now only likes him and hates the rest of us.”

EOS’s camera dropped a few degrees and she backed up; her now single light had changed to a pale blue.

“EOS…”

John reached up to touch the camera, but she dipped out of his reach.

“I don’t hate you.”

Her voice was quiet and lacking its usual primness. And that alone made Gordon feel guilty as hell.

“Is that what you all think?”

“Well, you do like John better than the rest of us.” Alan added, trying to smooth over the situation.

“That doesn’t mean I hate you though.” EOS’s lights briefly flashed to white, only to change to a pale yellow. “You seem to prefer Kayo’s company to that of your brothers, but you don’t hate them.” Her usual voice was back. “Do _you_ hate _me_?”

“No!”

“N-not at all.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I don’t _hate_ you.” Gordon got a slap to the back of the head from Scott for his troubles. “You creep me out,” He hissed as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. “But I don’t hate you.”

“Who don’t you hate?” Jeff and Virgil had returned to the control room without anyone noticing and caught the tail end of what Gordon was saying.

EOS’s monitor followed John back to his seat, once again silent with a single white light in the centre of the ring underneath her camera.

“Alan.” Gordon answered quickly, swinging back around in his chair to face his control panel. “I don’t hate him but he’s annoying, what little brother isn’t?”

“Virgil.”

“John and Virgil.”

“Now you two, I do hate.”

Scott and John smirked at each other.

Jeff smiled as he settled back down in his seat, while Virgil returned to his.

“So, boys, what have I missed?”

For a moment they were all silent, looking around at each other as though deciding on a place to start.

“Gordon nearly died a couple of months ago.” Alan shrugged, breaking the silence.

Everyone turned to look at him, horrified.

“What?!”

Scott was gawping at his youngest brother, almost speechless. “Why start there? What on earth made you think _that_ was a good place to start?”

“Well you guys didn’t offer any suggestions!”

“You don’t start with ‘someone almost died’ Alan!” John groaned, running a hand over his face.

“Maybe start with something _good_ and leave the dark stuff for later!”

“It was the only thing I could think of!” The youngest squawked.

“ ‘Nice to see you Dad, by the way you almost didn’t see all of us again.’ " Virgil mocked.

“I don’t sound like that!”

“You do.”

“Alan almost got Thunderbird Three stolen, twice.”

It was Alan’s turn to glare at Gordon, and he opened his mouth to retort.

“Boys!” The sternness Jeff’s voice put paid to any comeback. “Can we have the tattling session later please? I want to know about the good things that have happened.”

They nodded.

“That’s better, now let’s start again. What have I missed?”

“John has a - -” Gordon started but was cut off when something thrown by the afore mentioned brother collided with his head. “Hey!”

“I meant what I said fish.”

EOS’s monitor had turned with John, light once again red.

“Girlfriend.” Gordon finished. “John has a girlfriend!”

Gordon basked in the silence that followed from his second oldest brother, despite the death glare.

“Ridley is just a friend.” John snapped.

John turned back around and EOS’s monitor copied him, but not before letting out a little scoff.

Jeff started and everyone braced themselves for the inevitable. But John cut in before anything else could be said.

“Don’t you dare EOS. Don’t you start. I _will_ deprogram you.”

Another little scoff.

“I mean it.”

“You don’t.”

“Be quiet.”

“I wouldn’t call Captain O’Bannon just one of your friends.”

“Shut up.”

“You definitely don’t talk to Lady Penelope or Kayo the way you talk to her.”

“EOS!” John practically roared.

EOS fell silent, lights red once again, forming a full circle around the camera trained firmly on John.

They glared at each other for a long moment, before EOS’s monitor moved to behind Brains, who was apparently her second favourite human. John rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Sulk.”

EOS’s monitor whirled back around.

“I am not sulking.” She hissed.

“You are. But that’s not the point is it?”

While they continued to bicker, Jeff waved Scott over.

“So, who was going to tell me I had a grandchild?”


End file.
